


The path I thought I’d walk alone we now walk together

by Corrin_The_Qween



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Wind, Edelgard and Claude, Edelgard needs a hug, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Verdant Flower, edelclaude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrin_The_Qween/pseuds/Corrin_The_Qween
Summary: When Edelgard declared war against the church, she braced herself for the possibility of losing everyone. Around her lied a pool of blood, but Claude was willing to cross it and walk the bloody path with her. Edelgard and Claude had been together 3 years now with plans to marry, but she still holds her doubts over his loyalty due to her past trust issues, so Claude tries to reassure her.A Drabble I thought was worth sharing.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 17





	The path I thought I’d walk alone we now walk together

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Drabble, I got the idea when writing for my other one shots. any ideas for future Edelgard/Claude Drabble (Fluff, slice of life, them with kids, AU,Lemons, Smut, anything idc) feel free to request in he comments!

The war had raged for 5 years now, with the Professor back, things were looking up. But it was different now.

A pool of blood lay around Edelgard, countless lives claimed by her trusty axe, Aymr, all for the sake of the new world she swore she had to create at all costs.

She should’ve lost everyone, she almost did. If the Professor hadn’t stood beside her, she probably would’ve lost her entire class. Something about them seemed to attract people’s trust, it was a quality Edelgard didn’t seem to possess.

People feared her, her power. Her pure gold crown with sharp horns, almost begging those close to her to fear her, out of fear they’d be hurt.  
  


But alas, they were all here, all of her former classmates besides Flayn. When Claude decided to Ally with her instead of fight her, the half of the alliance that defied the empire soon died down, and all of them were now on her side.

She made a mistake,though, her and Claude fell in love.

It was only a few days before they would take the kingdom, killing or arresting those she used to call friends, including Dimitri.

She took the pen she was holding and replied to a letter from alliance allies, they would be ready to take Fhirdiad very soon.

”Whatcha so busy with, Princess?” Claude asked, placing his right hand on her left shoulder, looking over at her paper.

”Paperwork, as always.” Edelgard replied, focused.

She wasn’t anywhere near a princess anymore, she was an emperor for nearly 6 years now. Claude never found the need to drop the nickname though, a bad habit of his he didn’t seem to have an ounce of a problem with.

”Are you thinking of an excellent scheme for when we take Fhirdiad?” Claude asked.

“I imagined you would’ve taken that role, Master Tactician.” Edelgard said, turning around and leaning on the table.

”You’re the one who calls the shots, I’m merely at the command of the lovely emperor herself.” Claude replied, using his devious smile. 

She would be mad, mad at his teasing and meaningless banter, but she found herself seeking solace. Solace she found within Claude.

“It’s you who chooses to listen to me.” Edelgard replied “You could stab me right now, turn the tides of this war.”

”You trust me not to do that, do you not?” Claude asked “You would me, El.”

”I let you call me El, We plan to get married, yes, I do trust you Claude.” Edelgard sighed inching closer to him.

”Your a tough read Princess, never thought you’d say that. Looks like even I can be proven wrong.” Claude joked.

”You couldn’t imagine that I’d tell someone I trusted them? You wound ME Claude von Riegan.” Edelgard replied, rolling her eyes as she started removing her robes in exchange for pajamas “It’s terribly cold in here, I hope the armies morale won’t be too low from the kingdoms cold once we venture there.”

Claude hugged Edelgard, she couldn’t object, he was warm, which was comforting compared to the cold room.

”We are walking this path together now.” Claude said “I used to have ulterior motives, but I don’t now. I just want good relations with Fódlan and Almyra. I want to walk with you Edelgard. I want to follow you to the end of time.”

”You flattery’s Claude.” Edelgard replied as she took her crown off whilst Claude still hugged her “I would like to follow you as well, but we both know the reformation of Fódlan is my highest goal.”

She didn’t lie, even if she had to leave him behind, she would see this all through.

But she hoped she didn’t have to leave him behind, she desperately needed him for her own peace of mind, her solace. She couldn’t lose her solace.

”Which is why we’ll achieve it.” Claude said, taking the crown from Edelgards hand and placing it on her dresser for her.

”Claude.” Edelgard said.

”Yes?” Claude replied.

”Why do you wish to marry me of all people?” Edelgard asked.

”Isn’t it obvious?” Claude said in return placing a hand on Edelgard’s cheek.  
  
Edelgard couldn’t reply, she just stared into his verdant green eyes.

“How many times will I have to say it, Princess. It’s because I love you.” Claude said before kissing

Edelgard blushed, even as an emperor she had her moments of tenderness, often with Claude.

“I love you too Claude.” Edelgard said before they embraced with a kiss again, it was a romantic night. A temporary moment of peace before the storm that would be the final fight against the immaculate one, and the day she’d have to kill her step brother.   
  


She felt comfort, knowing she wouldn’t have to walk this path alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this definitely isn’t the best, I’m pretty new to fanfic but I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless! any ideas for future Edelgard/Claude Drabble (Fluff, Lemons, Smut, anything idc) feel free to request in he comments!


End file.
